The preferred embodiments of the present invention generally relate to improvements in a medical X-ray imaging system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for improved imaging of a patient through the use of low-dose exposure aided positioning.
Presently, to perform X-ray imaging, a patient is first positioned and then the X-ray image is acquired. During clinical use, however, it is often the case that later review of the X-ray images reveals an error in the X-ray image, for example, the patient may be improperly positioned. Once the error in the X-ray image has been discovered, the patient must then be re-positioned and another X-ray image acquired.
Unfortunately, many X-ray imaging systems rely on analog film. The quality of the X-ray image on the analog film may only be observed after the analog film has been developed and processed. Typically, developing the analog film requires several minutes at least, during which time, the patient may have left the examination room, for example, or may otherwise be unavailable. If the X-ray image is found to be less then optimal, the patient may need to be recalled and re-positioned. Recalling and re-positioning the patient may be a time consuming process which may in turn affect the throughput of the X-ray system and consequently the overall profitability of the X-ray system.
Other systems besides analog film systems also suffer from this drawback. Computed Radiography (CR) requires reading the cassette before the positioning accuracy and image quality of the X-ray image may be ascertained.
Additionally, re-acquiring the X-ray image exposes the patient to additional X-rays. Although the exposure of the patient to additional X-rays is necessary to acquire the new X-ray image, medical guidelines and concerns for patient safety require the operator to maintain the number of exposures to X-ray radiation that a patient may undergo during any set time to be as low as reasonably achievable (ALARA). Thus, the exposure of the patient to additional X-ray radiation is undesirable from a patient safety perspective.
Thus, a need has long existed for an improved X-ray imaging system that provides for rapid verification of the proper positioning of a patient in an X-ray image. A need has also existed for such an X-ray imaging system that minimizes the additional exposure of X-rays to the patient.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention include a system and method for improved imaging of a patient through the use of low-dose exposure aided positioning. First, the patient is positioned in the X-ray system and imaged with a low-dose pre-shot. Then, the low-dose pre-shot is analyzed to verify or correct the positioning of the patient in the X-ray system. Once the patient is properly positioned, the patient is imaged with a full-dose X-ray exposure. Instead of a single low-dose pre-shot, the patient may be imaged with a low-dose X-ray imaging sequence and the positioning of the patient may be adjusted during the sequence.